Link to the Present
by Link7507
Summary: Modern LoZ AU, first Fic. It's Link's junior year at Hyrule High, and he finally has a chance to make a move on his crush, Zelda. In spite of his looks and charm, he's never been interested in anyone for a relationship before, so he has to figure things out as he goes, and learn how it feels to love. ZeLink, T for language and maybe violence later on.
1. Chapter 1

A/N first fanfic, don't be too harsh. I'll try to update as often as possible, feel free to review and/or message me your thoughts. I don't own the LoZ characters, just every game in the series and my merch. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Link woke up reluctantly, looking tiredly at his blaring alarm clock. 6:45. Time for his first day of school at Hyrule High, and as much as he despised going, he hated being late even more. It was his junior year, and he had to maintain his reputation as the one kid everybody loves. Geeks, jocks, cheerleaders, and everyone in between, they all adored him. He rolled out of bed lazily and slammed his alarm off, groggily found an outfit- simple worn jeans, a tight black t-shirt, and a studded leather belt. He quickly showered and dressed, and went downstairs to join his uncle Alfon for breakfast, his little sister Aryll still sleeping soundly upstairs

"Mornin' Link! Grab yourself a bite," Alfon greeted him,"I made cereal. Sorry boy, but Farore knows I can't cook. You excited for your first day?" Link simply grunted sleepily and filled a bowl with Lucky Charms and milk.

"It seems summer break gets shorter and shorter every year. I swear it was just last week Kafei and I were hightailing home after hearing Rauru's grumpy Rupee Management lectures for the last time." Link looked fondly back to last year, hoping to see all his friends there. He hadn't seen them all summer, and he missed them a lot. However, he did not miss them all putting their girlfriends before him. As likable, good-looking, and charming as he was, he had never had any relationship more intimate than three dates with any girl. Not that they didn't like him- quite the contrary, in fact- he just had no vested interest in them romantically. It never bothered him, but his friends were always giving him grief about being alone forever. He had known most of his friends since grade school, but made many more his sophomore year.

"Don't sweat it my boy, just two more years then you get to move on, maybe finally talk to that crush of yours, eh? What's her name? Something Hykarin?" Alfon winked at him and playfully ruffled his hair. Link replied with a sneer and mumbled, "It's Zelda. And she isn't a crush, she just moved here last year." He quickly wolfed down his cereal, Alfon innocently raising his hands, as Link noticed the time. 7:05. _Dammit! _He thought, _I gotta pick up Sheik! _He threw on his leather jacket, rinsed out his bowl, grabbing his keys, phone, iPod, notebook, and pocket knife, said goodbye to his uncle and quickly reminding him about Aryll's "Parent Day" at Termina Middle School, and flew out the door.

Link pulled up into Sheik's driveway three minutes later, and although he had plenty of time, he felt incredibly rushed. As soon as Link stopped the car, Sheik emerged from the front door of his house, yelling something muffled back to his mother as he closed the door. He got in shotgun and they took off for the school. Link liked to park around back, because even though he wouldn't admit it, he knew he had a higher chance of running into Zelda in her usual hangout with her friends. He hoped they had a few classes together, but he knew that if they did, her creepy ex boyfriend Ghirahim would probably be there too. Link didn't known the ins and outs of their breakup, but Ghirahim had always been a pain in Link's ass, one of the few people he didn't get along with. The only one worse was Ganondorf, who had tormented Link endlessly for years. His tongue was freakishly long and his hair was completely white, and he would always sneak up behind people and flick his tongue in their ear. Link wondered what would ever bring a girl as amazing as Zelda to his level, but it didn't concern him now.

They pulled up into a spot and got out of the car. There was always at least one spot open for Link back there. Even though he was only a junior, everyone still respected him. They headed toward the daunting towers of the school, and met up with Kafei, his girlfriend Anju, Mido, and his girlfriend Saria, and talked about their breaks for a few minutes. They had all scheduled their classes to match some together, so when the bell rang they all went to their first class, Hylian History, where Shad waited for them. There were several teachers in the school that were friendly enough to go by their first names, including Shad. He was fairly young for a teacher, in his mid to late twenties, wore round glasses, and carried a book with him everywhere. They all took their seats, and with no assigned seating chart from Shad, Mido sat next to Saria and behind Kafei, who was next to Anju. Link and Sheik claimed their expected place in the back of the room, skipping a row between them and Mido. As the room filled with tired new juniors, Link noticed some familiar faces- Midna, a Twili, Ruto and Ralis, the Zora twins, Aveil, and the bitch of the bunch, Ganondorf- and severalunfamiliar ones as well. Luckily, no Ghirahim, but that could be a bad sign. Link was disappointed when the tardy bell rang and there was no sign of Zelda.

Shad pretended to begin the typical Get-To-Know-You activities, chuckled to himself as the class groaned, then began explaining the class content, grading scale, rules and expectations, and all of the usual first day rituals. He was stopped in the middle of his explanation when the door to his classroom opened quickly, and Principle Gaepora entered, a girl with golden hair at his heels. Link practically beamed when he noticed Zelda's presence, and even more so when the only open seat was in front of him. Gaepora and Shad quickly exchanged words, then the principle left. "Welcome to my class, Ms. Hykarin, please take a seat." Shad smiled warmly at Zelda. She quickly did so, her violet eyes quickly glancing into Link's soft blue ones when she noticed him staring. He quickly looked away, and she smirked slightly, taking the seat in front of Link, next to her friend Midna. Her brisk walk sent a whiff of her perfume into Link's nostrils, and it was all he could do to keep himself from grinning like a moron. Sheik softly whistled, and whispered, "Smooooth." Link sharply glared at him, which turned into a grin. _Go for it!_ Sheik mouthed to him silently, Shad resuming his droning. _Duh!_ Link mouthed back, with a mock-stupid look. He knew that Shad would have them keep these seats both terms._ This is gonna be the best year ever!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N since I'm too cool for sleep at normal times, I figured I'd pump another one out before I went to sleep. Keep me updated on your thoughts!**

The class period passed quickly by, Link completely entranced by the fact that he was sitting behind the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Sheik teased him relentlessly the whole class, often attracting the confused attention of Midna Nightcloud in front of him. Shad just quickly told them the same thing they'd hear all day: rules, dress code, and consequences. He was pretty laid back, and didn't usually give detention unless it was a very serious matter. The school had fairly lenient dress code requirements, basically saying no ultra-short shorts or high cut shirts.

After his fairly brief intro to his course, Shad gave them free time to get acquainted with their classmates and to "ease them back into the school setting" after summer. The whole time, Zelda and Midna talked about their summer activities and it was all Link could do to keep from eavesdropping. A few times he tried to start a conversation with Zelda, but then Sheik would either distract him or he would chicken out. _What the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I talk to her? I've never had this problem before!_ Link wondered to himself, his confusion evident on his face, as Zelda noticed and asked if he was ok.

"Uh, I- yeah I'm good. I was ju- I'm kinda t-tired is all" he stammered nervously, cursing himself every step of the way. _Yeah, you're good dude. That's what she'll like about you. God you suck!_

"Oh, ok. You just looked really… confused, and a little pained is all." Zelda replied giggling softly. _C'mon man, she's setting this up for you, chill out!_

"Oh, nah I'm alright. Hey, you're Zelda Hykarin, right?" he finally responded, much more fluently, his usual composure and charming demeanor finally returning to him. "You transferred into my Creation History class last year when you first moved here. And I have to say, you know a lot about the Hero of Skies." _There you go, you're not out yet._

"Well the Creation Era is my favorite historical period, so I like to learn about it and hear stories about it. You know, you kind of remind me of him a little." Zelda turned to face him, Midna engaging in some other conversation with Sheik that Link couldn't care less about right now. "My father has tons of old legend scrolls and storybooks, and you look really similar to the hero." She went on, Link about to burst inside. "I'm sorry, what was your name again?"

"Oh, I'm Link, I'm actually named after the heroes. My parents thought the same thing when I was born, so here I am." Link responded proudly, slightly raising his chin and puffing his chest jokingly, making Zelda giggle again. That made his mind spin, and he became more confident. "So, Zelda," he began, Sheik suddenly more interested in their conversation than the dying one he was having with Midna, "I'm sure you get this all the time, and I'm sorry if I'm coming on too strong, but you are incredibly pretty." Link stated, maintaining eye contact all the while.

"Oh, well thank you," she blushed and chuckled, embarrassed,"but believe it or not, I actually don't. But it's very nice to hear, and sweet of you to say." She smiled at him, noticing how deeply blue his eyes were. She saw that we wasn't just staring at her or checking her out, but his eyes were soft and he was actually listening.

"Well this class is almost over, but I'd love to get to know you more. Would you mind me asking for your number?" Link asked, immediately aware of his overconfidence and forwardness, hoping she wouldn't take it badly.

"Not at all. You seem like a really nice guy, I think it'd be fun if we were friends!" She replied excitedly, scratching her number on a piece of notepaper as the bell rang. "I'll see you around, Link." She smiled at him, getting up from her seat and leaving the room with Midna, resuming their conversation from earlier. Link was still dazed about his success, and stood up face to face with Sheik, whose face was about to split in half from the grin on his face.

"Dude, seriously. What is your deal?" Link inquired defensively. "Why won't you just let me interface with a beautiful girl without getting all weird? You're really starting to freak me out." Sheik remained silent for a few seconds, just smirking at Link the whole way out of the room.

"Show me them," he finally stated simply, "show me the digits. I heard it happen, lemme see." Link whirled around to face him next to the door, his eyes turning icy, then soft again as he grinned and pulled the folded notepaper from his pocket, nodding to Sheik. "Theeere it is! way to be a big tough man."

"Oh shut it," Link said only half-seriously, "So, I'd say this year is off to a pretty good start, yeah?" He grinned, turning and leaving the room, noticing Shad at his desk, looking at him and shaking his head, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. They walked together for a while, until they got to their next class, Link retelling his conversation with Zelda the whole way there, Sheik eagerly listening. Link stopped dead when he walked through the door to Ms. Impa's classroom for their Goddess Magic class. Sheik walked straight into his back, not noticing Link's abrupt halt. He followed Link's gaze, wondering about the ear-to-ear grin Link bore. Then he saw it. Zelda, facing away from them, talking to Ms. Impa, a transfer sheet in her hand. _With Link's dumb luck,_ Sheik thought, _she's gonna be doing that same thing in all his classes all day long._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys, thanks for your reviews and messages! It's good to hear your feedback, and it's nice to see at least a decent start for my first work. Keep 'em comin!**

Sheik gently nudged Link farther into the room until they could see the assigned seating chart on Ms. Impa's front table. Sheik was seated in front of Link, who was in the back row. Kafei and Mido were there as well, on the other side of the room, unfortunately out of earshot for subtle conversation. Link was excited to see an empty seat to Sheik's left after the bell rang, indicating a potential place for Zelda. Ms. Impa rose from her desk and walked to the front of the class, Zelda at her side.

"Welcome, students, to my intermediate Goddess Magic class," the tall, grey-haired woman began, "We're going to expand your magical knowledge and abilities from the basics you should have learned last year. Before I call roll, this is Zelda Hykarin, who has just transferred into this class. I trust you will make her feel welcome." She glared noticeably at a pink-haired boy in front named Groose who was notorious for causing trouble. "Zelda, if you would find an empty seat, I'd like to begin."

Zelda quickly scanned the room, noticing several empty seats, and began to walk to the front corner when she saw Link smiling hopefully at her, glancing between her and the desk beside Sheik. She quickly switched her footing and headed back towards them, grinning slightly at Link's surprised expression. She took her seat and leaned back to him, and whispered, "Good to see you again, it's been a while." She winked, then faced forward and Ms. Impa began discussed the school's strict policy on magic allowed in the class, the course disclosure, and the materials they would be needing.

Link zoned in and out of Ms. Impa's "vital" rules and expectations, unable to keep himself from staring at the back of Zelda's head and grinning to himself. Suddenly she whirled around, and Link quickly tried to avert his gaze but was much too slow, and his face turned bright red. She smirked, turned back around, and began scrawling something onto a piece of paper. Ms. Impa was handing out disclosures and materials lists, and when she passed, Zelda subtly tossed the folded paper onto Link's desk.

Keeping an eye on Ms. Impa, knowing her hatred for note passing, Link carefully unfolded the note and read it. _Is this woman for real?_ He glanced back at Zelda, who had a slightly scared expression. He chuckled, nodded, and began writing a response. He quickly passed the note back to Zelda. _Didn't you take the beginning class last year? She's the only teacher. _She began writing her response, which was quite lengthy. _No, I didn't move here til after second semester had already started, so I didn't have much choice in the classes I was in, they just put me where I fit. I talked to the registrar about magic classes and she suggested this one, based on my preexisting knowledge and experience with it.__  
><em>

Link read the note carefully, making sure Ms. Impa was still caught up in her speech, and pulled out his phone. He entered Zelda's number from the note she had given him earlier, and texted her a reply. _Oh ok I getcha. Well yes, she is for real and this will be the longest class period of the day for you. Fortunately, I'm here to make it better for ya ;)_. He wondered about the emoticon soon after sending, but he hated that texting didn't really convey emotion, and that's the best he could do. a few moments later, after Impa finished talking about how burning papers was not an acceptable way of practicing, his phone buzzed in his hand. _Oh really? Likewise, I'm sure ;)._ He decided now would be as good a time as any, and began his response. _Well you do make a point. Do you know if you have first or second lunch yet?_

He sent his message, hoping again that he wasn't too forward, and appeared to listen to Ms. Impa for a while, anticipating the soft buzz to come from his jacket pocket. He made an effort not to look at Zelda, as not to involve Sheik more than his already pending remarks and zings he was surely planning. He finally caved to pressure, after what felt like an eternity, and looked in Zelda's direction, only to be met with laughter rising from within him. Her head was on her desk, curled golden hair covering her face and ears, except a small part, through which he could see her mouth release a very small bit of drool, and hear and a soft whistling came from beneath it. She was asleep. Link smiled widely, leaned forward slightly, and very gently tapped her shoulder, attracting a confused yet entertained glance from Sheik. As soon as his finger touched her shoulder, she bolted straight up and slid her desk a bit, making a horrid screech resound through the room.

"Ms. Hykarin, is everything alright?" Ms. Impa addressed the distraction.

"Oh, yes, Ms. Impa. Sorry, I just had a little... chill." She replied, emphasizing the word "chill". Ms. Impa continued, and Zelda looked back at Link with mock- fury in her eyes, then began to smile. She faced forward again, and Link finally felt his phone. _Yeah, I had second, but I rearranged my whole schedule to get away from my creepy ex, so I have first now. _Link couldn't believe how great this day was going so far. He eagerly replied, _Me too! Would you be interested in going to grab a bite? Consider it my apology for embarrassing you. _She read the message, turned to him, and nodded, mouthing the words, s_ounds good._

Link just sat back and smiled, nodding back, and awaited the magical ding of the bell.


End file.
